<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>dreaming on (with you by my side) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860454">dreaming on (with you by my side)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25860454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>~We can keep dreaming together~</p><p>Yu-Gi-Oh One shots<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fudou Yuusei/Reader, Fujiki Yuusaku/Reader, Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Judai x Reader - I Love You Hugs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The title has nothing to do with the one shots, but I guess it's like a topic/motif or something? Just needed a cool title that didn't sound like 'Yu-Gi-Oh One Shots' and sounded actually interesting so yeah. Thank you so much for coming and I hope you enjoy the chapters in this fic!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started out as a normal day. </p><p>Let's start at the beginning. Being a transfer student was hard at first, down in the lowest dorm with the worst conditions (Crowler being one of those ‘worst conditions’. You nearly got detention from him for doodling in your notes). You never really had many friends, and thought it would be the same at the academy. Boy were you wrong. You managed to befriended the infamous gang. Manjome, Asuka, Sho, and especially Judai.</p><p>You and Judai started being friends ever since your first day. He was the one who showed you around and you two bonded over dueling, being slifers, and your hobbies (Sometimes prank ideas for pranking Manjome, his expressions were hilarious). You could talk all day with Judai, he was energetic and fun to listen to. He listened to what you had to say - and that was more than you expected with other people.</p><p>Back to how your day went, you supposed it started changing from the norm once you got back to the dorms. After class, you had plans with Judai to play video games. Only the best video games for the best gamers - that being Smash. The others passed on the plan, they were either studying (Misawa and Asuka), dueling (Manjome and probably Johan), or just doing things elsewhere (Sho and the others). It was just the two of you.</p><p>You were obviously excited - who wasn’t excited when they were going to play video games? The tension and pressure of wanting to win, you were so going to beat Judai! (He was going down after he threw that blue shell in Mario Kart. You still won)</p><p>Then your stupid depression had to kick in.</p><p>You’ve had it for as long as you remember, the crippling depression that would hit you like a basketball to the face. It brought you down and made you drown in negativity. Most of the time you would ride it out in your room, maybe chow down on some ice cream and grab Pharaoh to soothe yourself until it stopped. However, that was only for the tamer episodes. If it got worse, sometimes you would resort to… other methods. </p><p>You hated that about yourself. You hated how the skin was rough and the stickiness of your blood. You hated that you could only hold it in for so long until you broke. You hated having to hide it and telling excuses to the people you love. You hated that feeling so, so much. </p><p>So here you were, playing Smash on the floor in Judai’s room and feeling the urge to puke while beating his ass. </p><p>“Ah! You got me!” Judai moaned in defeat. </p><p>“How did you do that?! I thought random characters would even the odds?!”</p><p>“Haha, it was just luck.” You replied hesitantly.</p><p>You wanted to leave. You wanted to go and sort your feelings out, but you didn’t want Judai to think you were being suspicious or that you didn’t like him - it was clearly the opposite. </p><p>Judai turned to you with a certain look in his eyes and you knew. You <em> knew </em>. You knew that he knew and he knew that you knew that he knew-</p><p>“Hey, are you okay?”</p><p>With those words, the dam just broke. You started crying. The tears were too much - big, fat and ugly, leaving streaks all over your face. You tried to muffle the sobs you felt climbing up your throat and covered your mouth with your left hand, your right going to where your heart was and trying to pull it because the <em> pain </em>. Judai had a mini panic attack and scrambled around to find tissues or something. You felt horrible. You wanted to sink into the ground and disappear.</p><p>Then remembered something. Something from a long, long time ago, in middle school. Something you wanted to try, but never had the friends or people you trust around to actually do it with.</p><p>It was the I Love You Hug. An embrace with someone and you just spout out everything you love about that person. The other person does the same and you come out feeling even closer. All that friendship shit.</p><p>You didn’t know if Judai would do it with you, hell it was basically a word vomit! But… You just wanted to hear something good, dammit! The selfish and self-deprecating side was taking over.</p><p>“J-J-Judai.” You stammered nervously. He turned around from his overturning-the-entire-room search for a box of tissues and looked over to your form. You had your arms wide open in the classic hugging position.</p><p>“I-I-I Love Y-You Hug. P-Please.”</p><p>Judai looked at you for a second, a scary second that you thought he was going to refuse and crush your remaining sanity, before he smiled. He smiled like the <em> sun </em> and he just <em> knew </em>.</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>Judai jumped over to where you were standing before enveloping your shaking self in a tight hug. It was warm. You linked your arms around his back and shoved your face on his shoulder. You could feel his unruly-but-somehow-super-soft kuriboh hair tickling your cheek and his strong arms circling your back. Instantly you felt so much better. Then he started actually <em> talking </em>.</p><p>“I love your voice, I love your hair, I love your dueling, I love your spirit partner, I love the way you walk, I love how you beat me at video games, I love your handwriting, I love how kind you are, I love how you always share your notes with me-” The blabbering list went on and on. You felt like being shot with arrows of happiness. You sobbed harder into his shoulder and tightened your grip. He knew <em> exactly </em>what you needed.</p><p>“Most importantly!” Judai continued softly. </p><p>“I love <em> you </em>.”</p><p>“I-I-I l-love you t-too.” You choked out. </p><p>Judai slowly pulled away to wipe your wet cheeks with his hands (probably because he couldn’t find the tissues). You looked up and didn’t see the judgement or toxicity you were expecting. Instead, his chocolate brown eyes were warm and caring, his smile turning into a toothy grin. He wasn’t pushing for details. He was everything and more.</p><p>“Feeling better?”</p><p>“Yes. Thank you, Judai.” You returned the grin with a wobbly smile.</p><p>You were not expecting a confession while having a mental breakdown, but it couldn’t have been more perfect. </p><p> </p><p>Shortly after:</p><p>Judai: So, another round?</p><p>You: You’re on.</p><p>5 hours later: *cuddles on ground*</p><p>Others come in: WhAt-</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you for reading! To be honest, I wasn't sure if I wanted to post this or not because I wrote it purely for myself - seriously there's like no Judai/Jaden works??? I love him ;-;<br/>Anyways, most of the first few chapters is going to be Judai/Jaden works because I wrote like five in the course of three days ._. I will definitely add more characters and all of the seasons except Sevens because I haven't watched it haha... I will change the tags accordingly when I update<br/>Planning on Yugi&amp;Atem, Yusei, Yu brothers, Yusaku and more (Seriously, there's like no Jesse/Johan fics either) Might add some characterxcharacter instead of just characterxreader, so look forward for that!<br/>Thanks for reading again! See you soon! &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pokemon!AU Latias!Judai x Ranger!Reader Part 1 - Savior</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You are a Pokemon Ranger on a journey. Your goal? To save Pokemon from hunters. You felt very strongly about it, Pokemon were not just tools for battle or for your own purposes. They have minds of their own and free will. You decided to save Pokemon because of what happened to you in the past. The day you saved a legendary Pokemon. No, you are not kidding right now. You saw one and helped him. It happened when you were still a child, around four years old...  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like all the children in Petalburg, curious and dreaming of being a trainer. You loved going to the Petalburg Woods and trying to spot the Pokemon living there. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah! A Wurmple! Over there is a Tailow! Wow!” You whisper-shouted to yourself. You had gone to the forest yourself since no one liked playing with you. After all, you were born in Unova and everyone thinks that Unovians are stupid, or something like that. It’s not like you were different from everyone else! Maybe it was the accent?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Back to the woods, you were heading deeper, despite your parents’ words about it. You couldn’t help it! You were curious about the Pokemon that lurked around. Maybe you could spot a Beautifly or some other rare Pokemon!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Help!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” A voice sounded out frantically.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What was that? A person? It sounded kind of different though.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You quickly ran over to where you heard the voice and saw a teenage male. He had poofy, brown hair, the top lighter than the bottom for some reason. He wore a crimson jacket with a white shirt on the inside, light blue, almost grey jeans and scarlet sneakers. The white shirt had a blue triangle design on the front.  Basically, his outfit was the epitome of the color red. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy had his arm stuck on a Pokemon trap, from behind you couldn’t see his face, but it looked like it was hurting him. The trap was a barbed wire with sharp points that dug into the male’s skin, blood sluggishly leaking out of the cuts. He was cursing and trying to untangle his arm, but it only made the cuts deeper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” You asked quietly, stepping out from the underbrush.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The male startled and looked at you. His eyes were blown wide and a peculiar shade of amber yellow. He looked very scared, almost like he wanted to run away from you. He started backing away and you had to do something.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait! You’re hurt!” You said, trying not to yell. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not going to hurt you. Please.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy was wary, but he sat down. He could probably overpower you anyways, it wasn’t like you were a threat, you were just a child. You slowly stepped towards him and analyzed the trap, putting your hands on it. Even though the barbs hurt it was nothing compared to the guy’s pain. You had to deal with it. There was a hinge structure that looked promising, maybe if you tugged there it would give? You tried pulling there and the trap unhinged from the guy’s arm. Success! You threw the trap to the ground. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Thank you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” The guy said. It was a weird sound, his voice. It almost sounded like telepathy, like it wasn’t coming from his mouth. You looked up and smiled.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your welcome!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The male then took your hands and you felt a warm sensation. All of the cuts from your hand started glowing, and disappeared!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Woah. Amazing!” You gasped as you turned your arms over. The cuts were gone! You looked over to his arm, but it was not healed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But, your arm!” You furrowed your brows worriedly. He wasn’t going to heal himself?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The guy just shook his head and got up. He put a hand on your head - and ruffled your hair.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The male laughed silently with a cheeky grin plastered on his face. He leaned down and nuzzled your face, your noses touching for a second. You wanted to complain, but it felt nice. You giggled. Then you started to hear a commotion nearby and the male frowned. He took a few steps away from you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you going now?” You asked sadly. “I wanted to play with you. No one here plays with me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The male shook his head, and looked at you fondly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We’ll meet again</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said, but his mouth wasn’t moving.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before you could comprehend it, the male jumped into the sky, and transformed. His back sprouted pointed wings, while his arms shrunk and changed. His hair went from brown to white and morphed into two horns. His legs also shrunk and became fin-like appendages. His jacket became like skin and his neck longer. You knew that creature, it was in the story books your mom read to you about the legendaries of this world. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Latias. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The boy- no, Latias. Grinned at your gaping face and zoomed away, nothing more than a dot on the horizon. Just in time, because some burly scary people ran into the clearing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You kid! Did you free a Pokemon from this trap here?” One guy with a scar on his face asked. They were looking down at you like what you had done was bad. But you didn’t want them to kill you so you responded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Your trap caught a human! That’s dangerous!” You pouted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever.” The thugs responded, rolling their eyes. They elbowed each other as they collected their trap and went away. After all, a kid like you wouldn’t have any Pokemon they could steal. You frowned. It was just wrong. That guy was so kind as to heal your wounds and they wanted to catch him and cage him. It was cruel. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>From that day forward, you swore you would help save Pokemon from hunters. You also promised that once you became a trainer you would travel and find Latias again. No matter how long that took.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Pokemon AU!! The ideas keep hoping around and I had to write this! Imagined Judai/Jaden as Latias but he could be Yveltal or some other one hehe. Part 2 is next --&gt;</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Pokemon!AU Latias!Judai x Ranger!Reader Part 2 - Eons</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Judai would be joking if he told someone he didn’t like you. You were the little kid who saved him from that stupid trap and he was the super old legendary Pokemon that’s been around for like, forever. He didn’t think he would fall in love - with a human too! Like, their lives are uber short. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But you were the one with those pretty eyes and that giant smile. He could sense your pure intentions too, when you saved him. If it wasn’t for you, their secret would have been found out and he wouldn’t be as free as he was right now. He would sometimes daydream about you. You invaded his thoughts and the others started to notice. His brother, Johan, noticed first.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro, are you thinking about that human again?” Johan sighed with that southern accent and exasperated tone of his. The two were out buying food for their legendary/mythical get together. They were pretty much the only ones who could change their appearances easily and meld into human life. Why not send them to get the food?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ehehe…” Judai responded,  sheepishly running a hand through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro, I may not have met this little lady, but I can tell she’s nice. Why don’t you just meet up with her again?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because she will think I’m weird. Like, I am a Latias with a name and the wrong gender. Doesn’t the Pokedex say I’m 100% a female?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who cares? Smart people don’t know everything. Like how there are more than one legendary Pokemon and that we live in human cities. I don’t think they even know that we have names.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s true, but-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just stop worrying! I bet she’ll come to you.” Johan smirked and elbowed his chest teasingly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Geh.” Judai stuck his tongue out at Johan. Did he have to be like this? He was being serious!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get going. The others are getting restless.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Judai sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They went into a nearby alley and turned invisible. Then they transformed and flew the rest of the way - to Southern Island.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If someone could make it to Southern Island that day, past the veil of mist surrounding it, then they would find a whole shit ton of legendaries and mythicals that would make anyone pop their eyes out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>First there was a Galarian Zapdos. Yup, that was Manjome. His Manjome Thunder was a real move, believe it or not. His strange friends were three Tyrogue that were always following him around. Asuka the Suicune and her brother Fubuki the Entei were next. Asuka hated anyone who soiled the waters and Fubuki liked chilling. Don’t get on his bad side, or else you might have to run from erupting volcanoes. Ryo and Sho were brothers, a Cobalion and Keldo separately. Then there was Edo the Moltres (Who was revered to by a lot of Pokemon), Kenzan the Heatran (Though he refers to himself as a fossil apparently), Rei the lovesick Mesprit, and more. They were all here for the get together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re back!” Johan screamed as he tackled someone. It was Sho. Judai laughed as everyone got into another play-fight. Well, at least it was a play-fight to him. To Manjome, it was probably not.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You idiot!” Manjome roared and ran around, shooting out lightning. It was chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right at the peak of the fight, everyone heard the sound of a ship’s horn. Crap, it was close.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up everyone!” Asuka cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone quickly made their escape, going invisible or hiding in the trees. Judai turned invisible, but watched as a ship grew closer. He scowled though, seeing as it was Chronos and his gang of thieves. They were well known for poaching Pokemon and selling them on the black market. Though they were mostly a bag of laughs, since they sucked at the job.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are here. There’s nothing here though, why did you want to come silly girl?” Chronos sighed. To his left was a girl around the age of his human form. She looked a little familiar- Wait. That was her! The girl that saved him!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard rumors of legendary Pokemon around here.” She replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I don’t think there are any here now. We’re leaving, so scram.” Chronos waved annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the ship left the girl on the island, she sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought they were actually sailors, not poachers. Ugh.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wandered the island while Judai and the others met up. At least, they tried to meet up. Judai noticed that everyone had left the island in fear of being discovered. Oh well guess the party was over. Johan though…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bro, just go! Everyone left so now’s your chance! Go get er!” He pushed Judai towards the girl and Judai just accepted his fate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The girl (who he still did not know the name of) was exploring the island, so he materialized into his human form behind her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hello!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“EH?!” She turned around, clearly startled, but then recognition,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you! I can’t believe it!” She ran up and hugged him. That was surprising. Judai just froze and let her do that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nice to meet you again. I’m Judai.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He replied lamely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Judai, huh? I’m (y/n).” She responded with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You don’t think I’m weird?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No? Legendaries sure are mysterious!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judai smiled and took her hands in his. They floated for a bit and just laughed. He never thought that a human would ever make him feel this at ease. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Want to fly?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without waiting for her answer, he changed to his Latias form and took to the skies. She wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes tightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, you can look! It’s beautiful. I won’t drop you, I promise!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She slowly opened her eyes and took in the scene. They were flying above the clouds, the sunset glowing with warm colors. There were a couple flying Pokemon, but not too many. She reached out and ran her hands through the clouds. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Amazing.” She breathed</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No thank you.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Judai grinned and did a barrel roll. It was just them and the sky. They smiled at each other. No words could convey the feelings that they had for each other. It was mutual.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Those whose memories fade seek to carve them in their hearts…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And they will stay with us for </span>
  <em>
    <span>eons </span>
  </em>
  <span>to come.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ended kinda weird, I tried to write the other characters but they are kind of just there and don't talk... I will do better next time.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Orchestra!AU Violinist!Judai x Violinist!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In this one, Judai/Jaden and you are already an established couple. Also, the piece is Four Seasons by Vivaldi - somehow I didn't mention that? It's a pretty well known piece so I slapped it on there. Thanks for reading! Here's the chapter hehe</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Good morning!” Judai yelled as he threw the door open. The others were unaffected by the loud noise, except for the single first year. Yuto was a little startled, but quickly hid it with an awkward clearing of the throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Idiot.” Manjome groaned. The two proceeded to argue and playfully banter. Sherry face-palmed while you just shook your head in exasperation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The nine first violins were having sectionals in a nearby classroom. The leader of the firsts, Seto Kaiba, was absent for company reasons (like he was the CEO of a super famous company, the first chair of the entire ensemble, what else?) so it was just the eight of us. V and Ryo were getting the sheet music for the auditions that were going to take place in a couple weeks. You were worried. If you didn’t do well, you couldn’t play for the competition. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Going back to the current situation at hand, no Kaiba and no Ryo and V meant that there was no supervision. Sherry and Yuto were just watching what was happening and Manjome looked like he was about to explode. Honestly, you didn’t get why they had to get on each other's nerves all the time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough guys.” You sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you stop now Judai, I’ll buy you ice cream after school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid instantly stopped what he was doing and sat down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good boy.” You put his head like a dog.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The others (minus Manjome) sighed in relief. They were so lucky that you were here to calm things down. Only Judai’s girlfriend could quiet him down to that extent. Without you it was hopeless. Luckily, V and Ryo came back with the music.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vivaldi, huh.” Manjome mused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pretty famous piece. Hard too, for beginners.” Yuto added.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s start from the top then.” V took the lead. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You all started the piece at Spring, but it was clear that a couple weren’t ready for the fast tempo. After a bunch of yelling from V about our bad playing, practicing time was over. V yelled more stuff and how the auditions were right around the corner (and that Kaiba would come back tomorrow, you were doomed). Finally, you and Judai were packing your bags to walk home together.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh. I can’t get the vibrato right.” You sighed. The tones were pretty difficult to play. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Same. I bet Kaiba will get the solo parts if we play this for the concert.” Judai replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When I get home, I’ll practice some more.” You decided. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Awesome. I am too!” Judai grinned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ask the others in the GX Quintet about their sectionals and stuff. We can have a video call!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plan.” You replied, giving the thumbs up of approval. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Judai was the one who was talented at playing the violin. He learned about it from a young age and wanted to play more and more. Even if he failed at a piece he would try again and always had fun. You admired that about him. You weren’t as talented and had to practice a lot in order to play a piece right. You were nervous playing in front of people - you weren’t sure if you wanted to do this sometimes. Judai always encouraged you since middle school, when he dragged you to join the orchestra. Thanks to him, you got into the first violins in your first year of high school.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we get ice cream now??” Judai pleaded with puppy-dog eyes.You couldn’t resist the chocolate orbs of doom, so you nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yay!” Judai spun around like an air-headed idiot and you giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You paid for the ice cream and ate in relative silence, relishing in each other's company. Judai someone managed to eat his triple scoop chocolate ice cream in three bites, one bite for each scoop. You ate a normal pace. After throwing away the trash, the sky was turning slightly darker as you walked on the bridge to your house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you!” Judai suddenly declared with a flying tackle hug, nuzzling your cheek with his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh??” You blushed hard, even your ears were burning. When he put it like that- and in public!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hehe. I love it when you look like that.” Judai grinned cheekily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You punched him and he fake cringed, rubbing the “hurting” area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too, idiot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t notice the second violin pair of Johan and Asuka fist bumping as they managed to take a picture of the cute couple.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I literally took a lined piece of paper and wrote a whole thing of every single character I could think of in Yu-gi-oh in a section. It did not go well. (Yusaku is a bass??? Crowler is the conductor??? SETO KAIBA IS LITERALLY RICH AND CAN BUY OUT THE SCHOOL BUT INSTEAD HE DONATES TO THE ORCHESTRA AND SO THATS HOW HE BLACKMAILED EVERYONE TO BE FIRST CHAIR FIRST VIOLIN???!?? Kusanagi is Bass coach??????? Leo, Luna, Mokuba and all the other kiddos are in Concert Orchestra??????????? Literally it makes no sense)<br/>The people in this chapter are the first violin section, which I tried to add characters from all the seasons (minus Sevens) and I guess it went well? The background characters are still kind of flat and just there... But we got Manjome/Chazz action so I guess it works out. Honestly kind of short for my tastes but I tried my best (I kept wanting to call V Quinton bc I watched Zexal in horrible english dub but we going japanese names in this fic &gt;-&lt;) Maybe will write more of this AU haha<br/>I just watched Hibike! Euphonium's movie Liz and the Blue Bird with my sister T-T I almost cried. Seriously, it is written so well?! I plan on writing a band oneshot too, but I'm in orchestra so I only know how an orchestra works. Maybe I should ask my sister in band how the band hierarchy works. The two main characters in Liz... I will write a one shot bc I can totally see Judai/Jaden-<br/>And so the ideas keep bouncing around. They're only multiplying. Help</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. MyHeroAcademia!AU DemonQuirk!Judai x Quirkless!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He wanted to be a hero. He wanted to be a hero so bad, dammit! </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Judai wanted to be a hero. He wanted to save people and be badass like that. He wanted to get into UA and be a hero like all the top dogs, All Might, Endeavor, they were all so cool!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the problem was his quirk. No one knew what it was and they shouldn’t find out. He was always bullied as a child, because his quirk was scary and dangerous. They thought he would become a villain, it was obvious a dangerous quirk makes you a villain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Everyone but you. You were also bullied, but for a different reason. You were quirkless, a rarity during these times. You had no quirk, and you didn’t want to be a hero either, so it worked out. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was during recess when the bullies were attacking him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey, stop it!” You cried out in anger. The bullies turned around and started laughing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you going to do about it, Quirkless?” The biggest one taunted.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll give you the quirkless disease.” You muttered, acting creepily. The bullies started to sweat a little.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“T-There’s no such thing!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes there is… Now scram before your quirks disappear!” The bullies ran away with their taunts of losers and monsters lost to the wind.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you okay?” You asked quietly.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Y-Yeah.” Judai responded, sniffling pitifully.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’re Judai right? I’m (y/n). Let’s be friends.” You held your hand out to him and smiled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He cried that day, cried in happiness. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You were his world, his everything. You never asked about his quirk and encouraged him to be the hero he always wanted to be. You were there celebrating when he got in the hero course for UA and worrying about him when the villains attacked and helping him move into the dorms and even calling him every week to see if he was okay. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now Shiragaki was destroying the city and you were in trouble. He saw you, at the end of that street. He saw the moment you tripped and the cracks in the walls heading towards your prone body-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His eyes changed color, one yellow and one turquoise, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>ran</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His claws and scales formed on his arms and the demonic wings flared up - propelling him with great speed. He caught you in his arms and flew away just as fast, the concrete breaking away just after you had made your escape. You gasped as you looked at him and he felt his world breaking. You probably thought he was a monster, that he wasn’t a hero, that he was a demon-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you.” You replied instead, breaking him out of his spiraling thoughts.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“But-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You saved me. Thank you, my hero.” You smiled, the fear gone from your eyes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Judai muffled a sob, his eyes glistening. He wasn’t going to cry - he had to get you to safety first. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Later after his friends and teachers scolded him for being so reckless, he reunited with you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you for accepting me.” Judai told you, taking your hands in his and kissing the back of one of them like a prince. You blushed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll always be your hero!” Judai grinned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And you wouldn’t have it any other way.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If I made this any longer it might 1) be a spoiler and 2) become a whole new fic sorry-<br/>If you want to see more of this AU you can just comment and tell me cause I have no idea if I did it justice. Yes, I am a fan of MHA/BNHA whatever. Other anime AUs are always fun :) <br/>Judai basically has Yubel powers and that is his quirk. I kinda want to write a continuation and make him have a fluffy dog like winged kuriboh. That would be so cute. <br/>Also! Forgot to mention but if yall want me to write one shots like commissions that yeah! I can totally do that but you might have to wait a while. Just write who you'd like to see and I will try my best! (Literally this whole fic is just Judai but I can write other people! I cAN)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Judai x Reader - Promise Ring</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Judai wasn’t really good at this dating stuff. Scratch that, he barely knew anything about romance or girls!</p><p>Yubel didn’t really know much about human culture nowadays, so he couldn’t ask them. Yubel was the one who found out about his crush in the first place and convinced him to ask you out! Like seriously, he has no idea what to do.</p><p>He met you a long time ago, when his parents were fighting and he just wanted out. Yubel was still around and helped him find a quiet park to sit. Then he met you. You were in a similar situation and it was a miracle that Yubel hadn’t lashed out with his scattered feelings everywhere.</p><p>You helped calm him and reassure him. You helped both him and Yubel - you didn’t think Yubel was creepy or scary.</p><p>When the whole memory loss thing happened, you still stuck with him and helped him through the days, even if he couldn’t remember how the two of you met.</p><p>Then the whole rollercoaster ride of Duel Academy happened and you were still by his side, helping him regain the Gentle Darkness and tried to duel him when he became the Supreme King.<br/>He didn’t even know you had feelings for him. After a couple meltdowns and serious talks, you were the best thing that happened to him. You made him meals when he didn’t leave the dorms and got all his homework.</p><p>When he told you he was leaving, you didn’t yell at him or anything - just told him that you would wait for him. How selfless could you be? He was literally leaving you to travel around the world!</p><p>So he wanted to give you a gift or something to show how much he loved you.</p><p>It was harder than he thought.</p><p>“What is this?” Judai sighed as he looked through the strangest rings in existence. He picked up one that looked like a mini torture device. Who would want something that pointy?</p><p>“Just pick something.” Yubel materialized by his side, looking at all the different choices.</p><p>“I’m sure she will be happy that you even gave her something.”</p><p>“Ehhh? But it has to be good.” Judai whined to the air. He threw his arms up in defeat after five minutes of continuous searching.</p><p>As he walked through the shopping center - where was he again? Brazil? He forgot with all the shadow travel he’s been doing - something caught his eye. Of course, it was a card shop - a Duel Monsters card shop to be exact.</p><p>“Judai, don’t get distracted.” Yubel advised.</p><p>“No wait, I’ve got it!” Judai shouted excitedly. It was the perfect idea!</p><p>After he bought it, Judai went into a nearby alley way and used his powers of darkness. He was still getting the hang of shadow travel, but he could sense your presence in a way. It took him a couple tries, he went into someone’s house on accident one time (luckily no one was there, but it was like a mansion, he could’ve been sued or something).<br/>Anyways, he made it to your house and shadowed himself inside. He left the gift on the countertop, he wasn’t ready to see you just yet. He looked forlornly at your bedroom before grabbing his pack and Pharoah.</p><p>When you woke up, you felt like someone came and left. Maybe it was Judai? He always came and left like the wind.</p><p>You saw the gift on the counter and rushed over. It was poorly made with his messy handwriting on the front. You nearly laughed out loud when you unwrapped it. You just shook your head with a soft smile. Of course, this was so Judai.</p><p>Inside was a single card, the equip spell Ring of Defense. He got you a ring in the weirdest way possible.</p><p>And the letter he gave you? All it had was your name and a single sentence: <em>I love you</em>.</p><p>You were still debating whether to punch or kiss him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I seriously need to stop writing so much Judai/Jaden... The other characters are coming! I'm just a little busy with other work but I will do it!<br/>Like the other notes, you can totally request a character and I will write them to the best of my ability! Please no yandere/gore/smut but I can write angst (like the first chapter) and fluff! This story is for teens and up so please no mature stuff .-.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Yusaku x Reader - Safe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You were running. Where to? You had no idea. You just had to get away. The rain was pouring and you could feel the cold droplets on your skin. Your dark brown hair was plastered to your skin and clothes soaking wet. Your glasses had water and you could barely see-</p><p>Finally you saw it, his apartment. You weren’t sure if he was home, but anywhere was better than going back. </p><p>Your household was a warm one - at least before the Lost Incident. As one of the kidnapped children you were tortured like the rest of them. All for some data that you later learned would destroy the world? When you finally escaped that hell, you came home to a dysfunctional family. Your mom in the mental hospital and your dad drinking like there was no tomorrow. You were heartbroken. Your dad who was always so kind, reduced to madness. He would hit you when he was angry and ignore you when he wasn’t. It was like you didn’t exist. </p><p>Your only solace was him - Fujiki Yusaku. Yusaku was also a victim and you two had met during therapy. You kept in touch and eventually attended Den Academy together (turns out you lived relatively near him). You were close friends and you would sometimes hang out in his apartment to escape your dad.</p><p>You later found out that your friend was <em> the </em>Playmaker after all the chaotic stuff happened and somehow met Ryoken, Takeru (As well as Aoi since they went to your school), Kusanagi, Ai and all the others. It was pretty crazy. You didn’t think that becoming a hacker for some easy cash on VRAINS (You had to get money for your mom’s medical bills, since your dad spent it all on alchohal) would end up like this. You even met your Ignis, her name was Divine. You had a couple duels in VRAINS, and you were pretty good considering you haven’t dueled since the incident (you nearly beat Takeru- Soulburner, sorry. What’s with that hairstyle though? It threw you off since Takeru looks so nerdy). </p><p>What happened between Ai and Yusaku broke your heart. You eventually realized you had a crush on that computer fanatic when all that shit was going on. When he left to find Ai, you told him you would wait for him. You waited for almost two years, but now he was back with Ai and Roboppy fixed - it was like a dream come true. You were so happy for them, you didn’t want to break what they had just brought back by pushing yourself into their lives. </p><p>You ran up the stairs on the side and knocked on the door frantically. You didn’t want to bother them, but it was like one o’clock and he was the only one you knew who would still be awake, typing away. Ever since he got that job at SOL Technologies...Who knew Akira would be the one to give him a stable job?</p><p>You were about to turn tail and just run to who knows where when he opened the door. His cotton candy styled hair was slightly ruffled and his eyes had giant bags - like he hasn’t gotten sleep in 72 hours. His emerald colored irises (you thought they were so pretty, it contrasted with his hair surprisingly well) widened when he realized it was you standing out in the literal monsoon. </p><p>“Uh… Hey?” You replied, still out of breath. </p><p>He quickly ushered you in without a response, grabbing a towel and some dry clothes. He pushed you into the bathroom with a strength you didn’t know he possessed. You smiled softly at the thought. He was <em> so </em> awkward sometimes (you almost missed his very, <em> very </em>small blush - cute). </p><p>After a quick shower, you changed into the dry clothes. It was a simple white T-shirt and sweatpants - but knowing they belonged to him made you blush. You were thankful that you remembered to bring your overnight bag for a comb and undergarments. </p><p>You opened the door and Yusaku (who was sitting at his desk, with his computer of course) turned to give you his neutral look. </p><p>“What happened? Are you alright?” He asked in his deep voice. </p><p>“Ah, my dad invited some of his friends over, so I jumped out the window. That’s all.” Yes, you were only telling the half truth and yes, you were hiding your right arm behind you. The one with multiple bruises and cuts.</p><p>Yusaku, the observant one, noticed immediately and went into the mom mode you didn’t even know he had (wow, a lot of firsts today). You chuckled as he took out his first aid kit and motioned you to sit on the couch. He started to patch you up and it was silent. Until…</p><p>“Yusaku-chan!!” A door slammed open and Ai ran out, looking around rapidly. Roboppy followed soon after, his eyes blinking and nearly running into Ai. The two A.I. 's in SOLtiS androids acted like they just woke up. Which is strange since they can’t sleep? Yusaku kinda face palmed and sighed like he was done. You giggled at their theatrics.</p><p>“Oh! (y/n)-chan!! What’s up!” Ai greeted in his strange way, waving in your face. Roboppy just repeated your name happily. </p><p>“Hey guys. How are you doing?”</p><p>“The soap opera I’ve been waiting for is coming out today~!” Ai sung out and twirled around. He then noticed that you were being bandaged.</p><p>“AH! What happened?!”</p><p>“What happened-desu???”</p><p>“Nothing, I just wanted to see you guys.” You smiled at the pair while deflecting the question.</p><p>“Aww! Why can’t you be as cute as (y/n)-chan, Yusaku-chan??” Ai teased.</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>Why don’t we have a sleepover?” You grinned, taking the attention off Yusaku.</p><p>“Oh my gosh!!” Ai was glowing and Roboppy questioned what this ‘sleepover’ was. </p><p>“It’s a human thing where one sleeps over at the other’s home.” Ai explained.</p><p>“Let’s get all the activities ready!” The two zoomed away, probably to get pillows and make a pillow fort or something like that. You laughed.</p><p>“Don’t. They’re going to be like this the rest of the night.” Yusaku’s mouth was twitching.</p><p>“It’s two o’clock.”</p><p>“Then just sleep.”</p><p>“Where’s the fun in that?”</p><p>Yusaku shook his head and you could tell he was amused. He really did soften up after everything that happened… You felt yourself relax more into the couch.</p><p>“Thanks.” You said after Yusaku finished. </p><p>“No problem.” </p><p>There was a silence after that, but with a little tension. You faced him, about to ask if there was something wrong when you felt something on your forehead. Yusaku leaned down and kissed you on the forehead…! You felt the blush rise all the way to your ears. </p><p>“Wha-”</p><p>“I-I’m going to c-check on the others.”</p><p>With an embarrassed face and cute stutter, Yusaku turned around to escape, but you caught him by the wrist. </p><p>“You missed.” You turned him around and pulled him closer, closing your eyes and kissing him full on the lips. You both were blushing when you pulled away for air and you had a silly lopsided grin on. </p><p>“Y-you can stay anytime you want. I...I want you around.” Yusaku stuttered trying to make his words just <em> make sense </em>. You smiled softly. </p><p>“I thought that I was intruding. You’ve gone through so much and I wish I could help you.” You explained.</p><p>“No! You are always welcome. I should be saying that to you.” Yusaku’s hands folded over yours and gripped them tightly.</p><p>“You were there when I was down and helped me with school. You even came into VRAINS because of me.” Yusaku looked down guiltily. </p><p>“I never did anything about your family.”</p><p>“Then… just be here for me now.” You hugged him, pressing your head into his chest. </p><p>“So, are you my boyfriend now?” You teasingly asked.</p><p>Yusaku stiffened and you just cackled. His reactions were so precious. Maybe that’s why Ai keeps teasing him - you should do it more often.</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to say it. I know.” You reassured him.</span>
</p><p>Yusaku pulled away from the hug, leaving you confused… Until you saw the two misfits - one gaping at the display and the other having snapped a quick picture.</p><p>“AI!” Yusaku yelled out with a blush of his face (oh my, it was really prominent this time) as he ran towards the A.I. Ai chucked a pillow at Yusaku in fear. Yusaku deflected the pillow and it hit Roboppy in the face. Thus started the grand pillow fight of the century. </p><p>With these three, especially with Yusaku. He really cared for you. You felt safe.</p><p>Though, you were kinda regretting not deleting the picture off Ai’s database, as he spread it to everyone you two knew and you had to endure all their teasing the next day. But you wouldn’t have it any other way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wrote this kinda quickly haha I also left and came back so idk if it sounds right. I tried to make Yusaku's character actually right but he might seem a little OOC. Same with Ai and Roboppy. First time writing these three so ahhhh The character is more bold that I'm comfortable writing ehhh<br/>Is it Yusaku or Yuusaku??? I write his name as Yusaku. Seems right. Like Yugi and Yusei only one u. Right? Is that just me?<br/>Ended up like an original character story that has been on my mind for a while sooo<br/>Thanks for reading :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Yusei x Reader - Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>You were chilling on the couch, Bruno was nearby sitting at a desk typing rapidly. You had no idea what he was coding. All the computer tech stuff just flew over your head, to be honest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crow and Jack were arguing near the small kitchen, you had no idea what they were talking about. It went from dueling to money to coffee. You sighed. Maybe it was time for your tea. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were an orphan like Jack, Crow, and Yusei, living at Satellite until it got connected to the mainland. You were a part of Team Satisfaction, though only for a short time. You weren’t really good at keeping in touch with others. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You had gotten dragged into the mess known as the Dark Signers when they targeted the orphanage. You happened to be there helping Martha and bam, involved in the whole shebang. Not that it was too bad, you saved Martha from that monster (you were proud of yourself, you were not nearly as brave as the others) and you reconnected with the gang. Sometimes you would hang out with them, if they weren’t busy with saving the world. Akiza mentioned that you were a calming presence and the twins admired you for some reason. You didn’t think you were that special. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You owned a small aromatherapy shop downtown. Ironically, you used the Aromaserapy archetype when dueling. When someone says that a deck reflects the duelist’s personality you were the perfect example. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to aromatherapy, you knew all the essential oils by heart. You made the best tea in town and gave helpful advice to customers. You were always calm, kind, and friendly - though sometimes a little too lethargic at times.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dragging your feet into the kitchen - and dodging the massive amount of items being chucked by the catfight known as Crow and Jack - you were boiling some water in a teapot you brought for this very purpose as Yusei walked in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YUSEI!” Jack and Crow complained, directing his attention to them. You laughed silently at the mental image of two children getting their mother’s attention. It was too much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were pouring the hot water into the cups now, and got out the different tea bags you had prepared. The three had different personalities and you were the kind of person who made tea based on the person who was going to drink it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack was definitely getting the black tea, he needed the caffeine. Crow was a little harder… maybe hibiscus? Helps with high blood pressure and can be enjoyed cold. Nah, I think Crow needs camomile right now. For Bruno some sage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Yusei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You took out your most precious supply of leaves, your last batch of passionflower tea. It was good for relieving anxiety, as well as promoting calm. You were certain Yusei needed it, he was so stressed for the competition and dealing with the others that he seemed tense lately-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nearly spilled the tea. Nope, not going into crush mode right now. Yusei has been through so much, you didn’t think you were anything special. He deserves someone to make him happy. Totally not someone like you. You can’t even help them get ready for the Prix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You sighed and arranged the cups. At least you could give them tea?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You emerged from the kitchen to Crow and Jack ignoring the other on the couch. At least they stopped shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” You put their cups on the coffee table (now it’s a tea table). They looked at their respective cups suspiciously. You snorted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Black and hibiscus tea.” You pointed to the cups before giving the curious Bruno his own.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sage.” You replied to his unasked question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t drink tea.” Jack turned away haughtily. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! (y/n) made that for us! You should thank her! Drink it!” Crow squawked like his namesake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two drank their tea really fast… Tea is meant to be savored but it is these guys we’re talking about. At least Bruno drank slower. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-what is this? It’s good!” Crow asked, surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Delicious.” Bruno replied as well, giving you a nod and smile as thanks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I-It’s drinkable. Good job.” Jack muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you liked it.” You replied, leaving before the inevitable fight. You closed the door right as you heard the shouts. Now in the garage, you found Yusei at his usual place, fixing his D-Wheel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yusei?” You hesitantly called out. He got up and faced you, crab hair and yellow marker in all its glory (you loved his spiky hair. It was surprisingly soft - we’re not talking about this incident again). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey. Made you same passionflower tea.” You replied. If it was anyone else then they wouldn’t have noticed your nervous tone. Yusei was the only one who you made tea for on a daily basis, yet you were still nervous. He told you every time it tasted great. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure it’s great.” Yusei reassured you as he took a sip. His eyes widened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow. It’s good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. What does this one do?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Passionflower tea is traditionally used to relieve anxiety and improve sleep. Also promoting calmness.” You smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It has a grassy, earthy taste, so I usually add some floral honey to sweeten it.” Yusei nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing. Thank you.” Yusei cracked a hesitant smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I needed this. I can already feel my stress going away.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No problem.” You scratched the back of your head and looked down in embarrassment. There was probably a blush on your face. You weren’t really sure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. I can’t really help with anything else. You guys are doing your best with the prix and I can’t really help with anything.” You accidently word vomited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You were about to just turn around and leave at Yusei’s silence that was making you super nervous, when he grabbed your wrist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, you aren’t useless or anything like that. I appreciate that you come every day to give me tea. You don’t do that to anyone else, do you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blushed and nodded. So he noticed... </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re always so calm and I admire that. You’re a constant presence that grounds me. You saved Martha that day. You help the twins with homework, help Akiza whenever she has a panic attack, try to separate Crow and Jack when they are arguing and even cook for us when Bruno could. You do so much for us.” He had both your hands in his grasp and slowly raised them - kissing them like a prince. You blushed so hard, the tips of your ears were on fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-Yusei.” You stammered. He smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I never had a chance to say this. I love you. Please stay by my side.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“T-T-Thank you.” Feeling like a dork, you tacked on, “I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusei laughed and pulled you in for a hug.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“S-shut up!” You retorted but without any fire in your words. You guys hugged for a bit. It was comforting being in his arms. But something was still bothering you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time I’ll bring scented candles. This place is starting to stink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yusei sweatdropped.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yay! Another one and 5Ds!! Yusei!!<br/>I tried... I still think its a little OOC. Bruno's personality throws me off, like I don't know? I tried sorryyyy<br/>I thought of aromatherapy as the topic for this fic because I'm cleaning my medicine cabinet! I found thyme inside and my entire collection of essential oils. Then the thought process went to tea so here it is. I don't know how to make tea? I have had tea before though. Not any of the commonly known ones though, so I looked it up.<br/>Anyways, thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>